The commercial potential for highly-fluorinated hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), such as, 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane (HFC-227ea), continues to be realized. For example, HFC-227ea has been found to be useful semiconductor etchant gas. Accordingly, there is a need for commercially-viable processes of preparing these compounds.
Traditionally, these compounds have been produced using various fluorination processes depending upon the availability of the starting materials and the desired fluorinated product. One common approach, which is of particular interest herein, is fluorination using elemental fluorine. Elemental fluorination typically involves a thermally-catalyzed reaction of elemental fluorine with a hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) or a hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC), in the vapor-phase. The production of such compounds using elemental fluorination, however, is hampered by the formation of perhalogenated by-products such as tetrafluoromethane and octafluoropropane.
In addition to consuming valuable starting materials, the formation of perhalogenated by-products presents environmental problems. More specifically, the atmospheric lifetime of perhalogenated compounds tends to be relatively long thereby contributing to global warming. Both in the United States and abroad, there is a concerted effort underway to limit the production of such compounds.
Therefore, there is a need to develop alternative processes for preparing hydrogen-containing, highly-fluorinated compounds while avoiding the generation of perhalogenated by-products. The present invention fulfills this need among others.